I Wasn't Trained for This
by raven716
Summary: Raised to be a killer and have morals like his grandfather, the son of Batman Damian was not raised to experience this...
1. Chapter 1

Name:Violet Greyson

Age:11

Height:4'8

Family:Bruce Wayne(ward), Alfred Pennysworth(caretaker), and Dick Greyson(1st cousin)

Looks: Violet-blue eyes with shoulder length black hair, slightly scrawny

Personality:Quiet, sweet, content, calming, happy go lucky, helpful and greatful. She doesn't let things get to her, always does her best to look on the bright side of things, compassionate to a fault

Occupation:Student

Skill(s): Baking, she makes a real mean batch of chocolate chip cookies, drawing, a novice in gymnastics, ice-skating,ballet, swimming, bird calling, gardening, piano playing, and video gamer.

Abilities:Gymnastics, swimming, diving, ice-skating, and ballet

Powers:Negative Emapth

School Classes:

1)Geometery

2)Honors Chemistry

3)Home ED

4)World History

5)P.E.

6)Lunch

7)Art

8)None

History: Violet is the ward of Bruce Wayne, for the last three years. He took her in after Nightwing aka Dick Greyson asked him to. She is a cousin of Dick, she found by Dick. Though not in the best circumstances, she now lives with Bruce as his ward, she enjoys her life there. Despite her background she is as Alfred puts it a sunray

Relationships:

Bruce Wayne/Batman: She greatful to him and respectful to him for all he has done for her. She is aware of his alter-ego as well. Bruce is not hard on her like he was to the others, he is a bit more softer to her, Violet treats him as a father often calling him such. He does not mind.

Alfred:He cares for like anyone in the Wayne manor, she has grown a liking to him. Violet does not mind helping Alfred though mainly in the kitchen. Alfred greatly enjoys her company. Alfred feels she brings a bright ray to the manor.

Dick:They have a bond of more a brother and sister, her cares for her greatly and does reaguler check ups on her. Violet is fully aware of his alter-ego. Dick gave her his last name.

About the movie:

Batman learns that he has a violent, unruly pre-teen son with Taila al Ghul named Damian Wayne who has secretly been raised by Ra's al Gual and the League of Assassins. When Ra's al Ghul apparently dies after a battle with his former right-hand man Deathstroke, Batman must work to stop his long-lost son from taking revenge and guide him to a righteous path, in order for the pair to truly acknowledge each other as family.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang as everyone came piling out of Gotham Academy, a prestigious school that those of the highest class or if one was lucky earn a scholarship would attend. As the students rushed out some stopped to meet up with friends, some looking for others, couples meeting up hugging and kissing, some on their cellphone either calling, texting or taking pictures. Doing the typical things most kids or teens do.

But you on the other hand, pay no mind to others, though greet them with a friendly wave if they did acknowledge you. Looking you scan, the crub of parked cars for one in particular, spotting it, along with Alfred, you jestly make your way down the stairs in your uniform, which was nothing more then a dark navy skirt with white dress shirt cast over it a dark navy jacket with a red tie that everyone had to wear, followed by black baby doll slip ons. Your hair was in two low pig tails with ribbons tied at the end of each.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs make a small right, you reach Alfred and the car who are just three cars down, Alfred greets you while opening the door. You climb inside, as he shuts its, going around to the driver's side getting in he starts up the car, and drives off.

You pack rested next to you, you look out the window like you've been doing for the past three years.

"Ms. Violet, how was school today?"Alfred asks you coming to a stop at the light.

"It's was nice, my history teacher passed back our test."you tell him as you take it out. "I was given an A-, I'm really surprised."

You smile at him, as he looks at you in the driver's mirror "Very good Miss Violet., you did study hard for it. You shouldn't be so suprised."

The car starts to move "Thank you, I remember studying. But still, it was pretty hard. I was hopeing for a cruve. Emily wasn't in class today, she and family went to the Swiss Mountians. And our swim team almost made it to the finals. The studen counicl elections are starting up soon. I am not a fan of politics." you stick out your tounge" Miss Steamer gave the class a recipe folder, we have at least ten. Sorry, I mean 25. I have homework in art, drawing a landscape with volume. John's family bought a new ranch in Ohio, he told me that he was going there this summer. That's all today from school."

"Seems like a very prosper day"Alfred tells you.

You had started to let your hair down."Yes, it really was. Is fat- I mean Mr. Wayne going to join us for dinner? There is a new recipe I want to try with him."

"Not tonight, Miss."Alfred

"Another lead?"you asked knowing full well why Bruce has not been having dinner these pass two weeks with you and Alfred.

"Yes, but I am sure the Master would like to have it when he comes." Alfred comes to a stop parking the car.

He gets out and goes over to your side, opening the door, he lets you out. Grabbing hold of your bag, you look up at the Wayne Manor. It was very huge, you remember the first day you had been brought here by your cousin. Three years ago. You where only eight, he had brought you here to live a much better life. Though unlike most kids who would have been frighten, you took a much more happier apporch, easily warming up to the place as if it was your own. Much to the surprise of Alfred, your cousin and the owner of the place Bruce Wanye. This has now been your home, though not the most normal of families you still enjoyed. Walking up the stairs with Alfred behind you, reaching the top and opening the door, you both go inside.

Inside was huge as well, it seem like a castle in some way. You had manged to get lost a few times when you first started here, but soon learned your way around. Bruce wasn't home, he was at the company he owned. Leaving you and Alfred here.

"Will you be starting your homework, Miss?"Alfred inquires.

"Yes, can I do it with you in the kitchen?"you asks him.

"I don't see why not, I could use a taste tester"he gives you a small warm smile.

"Ok, just let me go grab my laptop"you tell him as you run down the hall up the grand stairs, and straight to your room. Opening the door to your room, which you've had for three years, it was grand room, the size of a deluxe apartment. You had decorated it to your liking, your walls violet like your name and sky blue. You had california king size bed, a enomourmos walk in closet, filled to the brim with your clothes and shoes. An oak wood desk which was hand carved just for you, your room had very good lighting, a balcony which right next to it was your bathroom, though not as big as you room, it was big, you had a shower and jazzucci jet tube, a nice Itailain bay window. A few other things where added to your room that you had put in, like pictures or drawings or paintings. You had a large bookcase filled with books which you've read just a few.

Even though you clean your room, Alfred still comes behind and makes it better, you could tell from your bed, through your covers. Seeing your laptop, on your desk you grab it and go back downstairs to the kitchen where Alfred was.

You spent a bit of time with Alfred as he prepared dinner for you, while you snacked and did your homework. It was always the samething, you and him at home. Bruce was at the office or on "vaction" sometimes he would be here, though it was rare. Even so he would call the manor to make sure things where fine with you and Alfred. Inquire about your day for a bit, tell you if he would be coming home or not or not till later. The same routine. Though your cousin Dick would pop by for a visit, just not today. With you and Alfred he would make a snack while you worked on your homework, as he prepared dinner.

It never took you long to finish just around two and half hours. Now down with your homework, you went to the gym dressed in your outfit for gymnasitics which was nothing more then dark green leotard with a skirt you kept your hair tied back in a simple messy low ponytail, Bruce had started to teach you, it's been around one year, though you where still new at this. Even when he was not here, you would still pratice, Bruce had all the equiment that was need, the top of line in the gym. It was large enough to hold everything, but he had another a much smaller one.

Upside down in a handstand on the balancing beam, you did your best to slowly let yourself down. Trying hard not to fall, just a few more inches away. As your foot was just about to touch the beam, when you sneezed and lost balance. Falling down off the beam. Right onto the mat, rubbing the back of your neck from the bit of pain. You huff, it was much eaiser if Bruce was here, he would correct you in what you need to do or if your cousin was he would make is funny.

"Miss"Alfred calls to you by the door, you look over at him"Dinner is ready."

"Ok"you get up and walk over to him.

"Don't worry Miss, you will get it."Alfred encourges you. Shutting the door to the gym as you both walk to the kitchen.

"I hope so. Mr. Wayne and Dick make it look so easy"as you rub your neck again.

"Pratice is all it takes."he pats your head affectionitly.

"True, Alfred after dinner would it be alright if I make Mr. Wayne some cookies?"

"I would not mind."

Making it to the kitchen, you never ate at the dinning table with just you and Alfred it felt way to lonely and empty you just ate in the kitche with him. Tonight for dinner was pot roast, with lobster mash potatoes, steamed greens, garlic bread, and something new you didn't know but it tasted good.

Helping yourself to seconds, you finished dinner. As you finished your last bite, Alfred who would leave you to make your bath came back with your towel and pjs. Putting your dish away, you thank him as you go to your bathroom. While he stayed behind to clean.

Soaking in the tub, really helped the pain in your neck. You smile to yourself, Alfred was always ontop things. Holding your breath you go under the water for a few seconds then come up for air. Taking a few more minutes in your bath, you get out, dry off and get dressed into your pjs, nothing more then silk reddish orange pants bottoms with a red tank top reading sweet with a cupcake in the middle. Coming out, your covers where pulled back Alfred was just tidying up your room.

"Ah, did you have a good bath?"he asked

"Yes"you tell him, as you crawl into bed, he comes to cover you. Like he always did, tucking you in. "Thank you Alfred."

"You are quite welcome."he tells you. "Sleep well Miss Violet."

"Thank you, good night"you tell him, he nods his head leaving your room while turning off the lights.

Time went by, till you woke up feeling something. Rubbing your eyes, you get out of bed opening the door to your room and leave. Walking down the hall, down the stairs. A bit more up, you make your way to the kitchen, you don't see what you're looking for, so you go a study in the manor that has the picture of Bruce's parents. Making your way over to the bookcase, pulling on one of the books. As a secert door opens, you walk down the dark lite stairs.

Hearing voices, two whom you knew though one you did not. Your bare feet feel the shock of the cold concerte floor waking you up completly.

You look and see who here. Batman.

"Mr. Wayne!"your voice echos in the batcave, which catches the others attention. You waste no time making your way down over to him. He turns towards you, as you hastly make your way down the stairs almost tripping over the last one. But you regain yourself. You embrace in a hug, which returns.

Before you could say anything, someone else does"And who is female?"

Catching your attention you turn and look to see a boy a year younger then you, he looked almost like Bruce though a kid verision he had jet black hair with green eyes. He had on a serious yet demanding facial expression. He scowled for someone his age. His eyes seem like hawks, they never left you.

You let go of Batman, who then introduces you to the boy.

"Violet, this is Damian my son. Damian this Violet my ward."Batman introduces you both.

"Hello Damian, it's nice to meet you. And welcome to the family"you hold out a hand to him to shake, with a smile.

He looks at it, then back at you"Family you say?"he looks at you up and down then at his father and back to you"We are the only two who are family here."

You where taken back by his harsh words to you "I... ummm"you think about then look at him, he just stares. You then smile"I guess you could say that. So how long will you be staying here?"

"...This is my home, so as long as I need to."Damain scoffs

"That's great, it will be nice to have a another child in the manor. It does get pretty lonely."

"Child? I might be one, but do not put me in such a area that you, yourself are in. I far beyond my years. Though from the look of it."He looks at you.

"How old are you? I'm eleven."you tell him.

"10."he tells, realzing you blocked out all he just said.

"I figured that, you a bit shorter then me."

You where right he stood an inch shorter than you."Yes, so I see."He looks at you again, with a slight puzzling expression."You smile too much."

Batman then steps in"Alfred see to it that Damian is settled in."

"Yes sir, right this way Master Damian."Alfred leds the young boy away. You wave to him, as he leaves once he was gone.

"Violet"Batman gets your attention.

You turn to him"He seems...nice"

"...I need you to help him get settled in."

"Yes, Mr. Wanye I will."

"Thank you, something tells me he is going to need a friend."

Nodding your head, you bid him goodnight"Violet"Batman calls after you before you leave. You turn to him."Thank you for the snack."

You smile as you hurry up the dark lite stairs.

Making back into the manor. You go back to your room. Just as you where about to enter.

"Violet."Damian calls to you.

You stop before you enter"You're only a few doors down from mine."

He walks over to you"Yes, I am."he stops infront of you.

"Yes?"

He looks at you up and down again, then stops looking right in your eyes."...Yes, well...evening"he tells you turning around with nothing else to say.

"Oh, good night too. Damian and welcome home."you tell him, he didn't respond. He just goes into his room, and you do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Opening the door to his room Damain slides out not making a sound at all, just as he had been taught. It was quiet in the manor, being the time it was early morning it had to at least be 4:15 or 4:30 am. It didn't bother him at all, use to this time. Looking down the halls no one was awake, he wasn't sure if his father was out as Batman or not. Either way it didn't matter, walking down the hall he comes to a stop infront of a door to a room. His green eyes slide over to it. Opening the door with ease and no noise, he slides in.

There he saw you sleeping like everything was fine. He kept looking down at you, the scowl on his face didn't change at all, he looks closer and noticed you where smiling. Smiling in your sleep? This puzzled the young ninja boy. Who would smile in their sleep? For what reason would they do so? This was something he was not use to seeing. Though he knew what a smile was, and why people would smile, he just didn't understand why they would in their sleep. Next thing a small laugh escaped you. As you turn over towards him still sleeping, you smile seem to had gotten bigger.

Amazed by this though he tried not to show it, but it showed as he stepped backward. But regains himself, looking around you room. To him this was not fitting, though for someone like you it would be. Walknig around he remembered in his training that one can learn a lot from another through their living quarters. So that is what he did, you smiled more then he though an human was possible. So he would find out why this way or get to know you this way. Going through your things being careful not to make any noise, he checked over at you a few times. You hadn't woken up yet, which he was thankful for. Not much could really find execpt you where normal. Yet even though your room showed much, there was something that just didn't seem so with him. Making his search much more thorugh search.

A sometime in your room and with the search he leaves you, coming out your room with no noise. As he shuts the door. He just looks at it.

"Strange."he tells himself.

"What is Master Damain?"Alfred asks the young boy.

Though suprised the boy did not show it, he calmly turns around the butler, as he quickly puts something in his pocket.

"Alfred, good your up. I need a blade. One that is well edge, the precession a master. Do have one of those in this..."he looks around the manor then back at the butler"Manor?"

"Yes"Alfred looks at your door then back the young boy. Who waited."This way, sir."he turns and leds him away.

You finally wake up, lucky for you it was Friday, you didn't have school. Though some other students did, you didn't Bruce made it to where would have it only four days a week. You knew why, and you didn't mind. Done with your shower, you where now getting dress, in simple jean shorts, with off-white blouse and sandles. With your outfit done, you just needed a but to finish up though noticed something.

Bruce had just woken up he had to hurry up and get to the office and asked Alfred how his son was doing which he saw he was training in the backyard with his grandfather's katana. Which Bruce was amazed and proud of seeing his son's form and skills.

"Good morning, and Alfred"you greet them your hair laid on your back., the two men turn around to you. You smile at them, then look around.

"Good morning."Alfred greets you, Bruce follows after.

"Where is Damain?"you asked looking around for the ten year old boy.

"Outside."Bruce tells you, he uses his hand to show you, you follow it and see him. His back was turned to you, looking around in the backyard you see the damage he had done. You rush outside.

With his back turned was looking at something he was holding, when heard your running footsteps. He quickly puts away what he had. He turns around to you face you, though you run right pass him, which surprised him.

Inside Bruce and Alfred saw this. They see you over to the head of girrafle the boy had cut off, you pick it up in your arms. Distrout was written all over your face"Oh dear"Alfred remembered.

You had done animals in the back, you did them the second you lived with them, and you would trim them every two months. Bruce remembered, they both hurry outside.

Damain looks at you not understanding why you where upset at this. He goes over to you looking over you as you stayed kneed on the ground.

"I do not see this what the fuse is about. It is nothing more then bush carved into a animal."he tells you"It was not the best, I did this garden a favor."

Hearing those words your head drops, he realized this. Before he could say anythings he hears two more sets of footsteps. His father and Alfred come to his side. Alfred goes to you, just as he was about to touch you. You stand up shaking your head, though you where really shaking your tears away. Turning around, you where still holding the head, you smile at the young Wayne.

"It's alright. It did need a trimming."you tell him, with your smile still on your face. Placing the head down, patting it, you look back at Damain"You have some pretty good moves, just like your father. Right Mr. Bruce?"you look at Bruce.

Damain stares at you with wide eyes, he couldn't believe it. Placing your hand on the head"Guess you really do loss your head."you laugh at your pun. You soon stop "Well, have a good day at the office."you tell Bruce. With that you hurry up and leave.

Alfred hurries and follows you. Damain looks at the head. His Father breaks his train of thought, he could tell his son was not able to understand.

"Damain."he calls to his son in a stern tone."Don't let Violet's smiles fool you. You need to understand this is not just your home."

Back with you inside, you and Alfred had started making somethings for breakfast, Damain came in a few minutes later.

"My father has left for the office."he tells you and Alfred"I shall be up in my room Alfred w-"

You grab hold of him, much to his surprise. You tug on him"Stay with us Damain and lets all make breakfast together. Come on it will be fun."

"Fun? Fun you say?"he takes back his arm from you"I do not a servents work. Now I shall be up in my room. When it is done, bring it to me."was all he said coldly and left.

Making his way up to his room, he shuts the door. Throwing his sword to the side sits down in one of the chairs, he takes out white lace ribbion. It was not cheap, no this coast money and he knew it. And it belonged to you. He took out one more thing it was a silver locket with the initiels VG on them. It belonged to you as well. Out of all the items he took from your room, these two stood out. He didn't know why, they just did. Opening the locket he finds a picture of you with a dolce expression on your face and next to you a young man at least in his early 20's with black hair and blue eyes. He was handsome for his age. The man was smiling tenderly like a brother.

For some reason Damain narrowed his eyes at him. Though he quickly put it away as someone came in. It was you, you pop your head in and see him. You smile as you come into his room carrying a tray with two plates of equal food and two cups of orange juice with a pitcher. You place the tray on the desk. Damain watched you carefully as you take a plate off and hand it to him. You then get his cup which he takes both you then get your food and drink as you take a sip, and sit on the floor.

"Where is Alfred, is this not his job?"he asked you

You had food in your mouth, so you swallow before you say anything."I asked him if I could bring it up here. To you, I hope you don't mind."

"..."he didn't know what to say.

You just ate your food like it was nothing, humming to yourself, while Damain remained quiet. He ate his food, he would take glances at you. Though you never noticed. He wasn't sure what to do, with you mainly. He was use to being around his mother a female just like you as well other females from the league. His tounge was not tied like this. It felt like lead. For some reason his heart was racing, yet it did not do that with the other females from the league nor with his mother. He watched you dap your mouth, then laugh quietly to yourself. Finally feeling eyes on you, you look at him.

"Yes?"you asks him.

He regains his normal look. "Nothing" he takes a bit of his melon.

Outside the room Alfred, was watching the two of you. He couldn't help but smile at Damain and you though mainly Damain. How this highly trained iron ninja who knew everyone man known martial arts, weapons skills anyone could think of. Use to being the predator, was now becoming the prey of these new found feelings and affections towards you. Which you did not seem to see. He saw the items he tried to hide, and when he went into your room. He knew from last night the young master flushed at the sight of you. It sparked a fire in him, that he was trying to understand. Alfred knew Bruce saw it too, he knew Bruce told you to be his son's first friend. Though he read between the lines, Damain needed someone to keep him grounded, and you needed someone keep you grounded as well and safe.

He could see it with the two of you, though on the outside you two had different personalities yet under it was same. Smiling to himself Alfred leaves the two you alone.


	4. Chapter 4

After having breakfast with Damain, you went to your greenhouse garden that Bruce had built just for you, after you had shown intrest in gardening as well it helped you greatly. It was a large compound that was made, on the west side of the manor. There was an original one here that belonged to his mother, which you stumbled upon. Once, you had slowly started to care for everything, Bruce gave it to you and added more to it. It bloomed well, you took great care of everything in here, birds even came to live in here which you didn't mind. A few times when your cousin Dick came, he would help you or you both would spend your time in here. You where watering some of the flowers as a little robin rested on your shoulders.

You where greatful that the birds where not afraid of you, you enjoyed their company as well their sweet sound that filled your garden. As you tended to your planets you felt eyes on you, but you didn't take full notice. Once you finished watering, you go and pick up your clippers and a go down your many different rows of flowers picking out a few to put as a center piece for the dinning room table.

"What do you think?"you ask the little robin.

It just chreeped, you smile gathering the flowers you had getting up you turn only to be startled by Damain. But you regain yourself, and just smile at the ninja boy.

"Hi Damain. I didn't know you liked to garden."

"I don't"he tells you

"Oh, well it's really quiet a fun thing to do. This is my little friend, his name is Richie, he's a robin"you introduce your little friend to him.

Damain arches an eyebrow to you"I am quite aware on what it is. Though its scientific name is Turdus migratorius"

"...Wow you're just as smart as your father. I shouldn't be surprised though."you just kept your friendly smile on, when you noticed he was not in his normal attire, instead he was dressed in tight black turtle neck shirt with tight black pants and shoes to match."Why are you dressed? Are you going out?"

"Yes, and you are coming with me."he tells you, before you could say anything, he quickly grabs hold of wrist and pulls you with him. You stumble dropping your flowers out of your arms.

"My flowers"you say quietly to yourself, Richie flew off of you in fright. Damain was being very forceful with you. You wanted to say something but you thought back to what Bruce wanted you to do. So you just followed him.

Damain took you to Bruce's company building, you've been here before many times. Everyone knew you here at times when you came you would bring everyone some cookies, which Bruce didn't mind, you would even bring Bruce some, though on his birthday you would bring a cake so everyone could celebrate with him. One time he had your birthday here with everyone.

Damain kept his hold on you the whole time, you did your best to keep up with him. As he dragged you up the steps, you trip and hurt yourself. Damain felt the extra weight, he turns and looks at you. You grab hold ankle, you try to stand up but it was still in pain.

"...I do not have time for this."Damain tells you, lucky for him he has had the top training and was more physically fit then anyone his age of above, so he goes and hosts on his back. To him you where pretty light. You where surprised he did this, it didn't stop him he just kept going to reach the top of the building where his father's office was. Even with you on his back he was able to avoid being undected by the others, makinghis way to Bruce's office.

Once you both got inside, he sets you down gently, then takes hold of your injured ankle as he looks over it"It's not damged badly, just slightly sprained. Does it still bother you?"he asks you look right at you, you didn't realize this as you where still in shock at how he just started to examine your injury. He asks you again, and you snap out of it, looking at him.

You shake your no"Not as much, no. But thank you."you give him a soft bashful smile"Ninja boy."

Damain arches an eyebrow"Are you mocking me?"

"..."you shake your head no"No, just a nickname. Ninjaboy"you tell him with your friendly smile.

Damain sighs to himself, he places your ankle down carefully"...Whatever suits you"he helps you up, you wobble a bit, he quickly reacts as he helps you regain your balance. You both go over to Bruce's desk, Damain turns on the computer, as he was able to hack it and go through the files.

"Should you be doing that?"you asks him.

"I will one day run this company, it is rightfully mine. So I need to know the workings of my future company. Such poor secuirty here. When I come to claim this company I will my sure it is much better. As well ride the front of those high stairs."

"Stairs?"you look at him.

He realized what he said as he covers it up"It seems somethings are missing."you watch him, you knew you both shouldn't be in here, as well you left without telling Alfred. You could only imagine how he must be worried on where the two of you are, as well what Bruce might do to you the two of you. You had never broken the rules ever before with Bruce, your cousin or Alfred. But with Damain he just didn't seem to care, you where afraid of what might follow if Bruce caught you both in here.

That thought became real as you heard voices at the doors, you look up as Bruce comes in with those over certian departments behind him. Your eyes wide in fear, Bruce though wasn't that surprised to see you both here. Though the others where, they knew who you where but Damain. You focused on Bruce that you blocked out what Damain had said. Bruce tells his group he would deal with it, as he closes the doors to his office. He walks over to you two.

"What are you two doing in here?"he asks.

Before you could say anything Damain does"Reviewing my birth right this will be mines someday"Damain tells his father.

"How did you get in here?"Bruce demands.

"A bird's nest has better securtiy"Damain insults his father question.

Bruce then looks at you"Why is Violet here?"

"I brought with me."Damain tells his father as he gets up out his chair"By the way your steps could injure someone...anyway we need to talk. Deathstroke has a contact station here."

"In Gotham?"Bruce walks over to his son. Who was staring out the window over looking the city

"We find him, we find Deathstroke. We can take Deathstroke out...permently."Damain tells his father in a icy voice. That is sent chills down your spine.

"We don't kill"Bruce tells his son.

"I was taught you destory your enemy."

"That makes you like them"

"It makes me better then them"Damain says in his defense"Deathstroke killed my grandfather! He has to pay"

"Ra's was a madman"Bruce tells him.

"He was a hero. He died a hero."Damain, he digs into his pocket and takes out something, pressing a button a holographic figure with information comes up"Ubb use to work for my grandfather, he stays in Gotham city...to indulge his vices according to mother. I looked up the rest."

"This is classified materi-you downloaded this from the batcave , didn't you?"Bruce

"I hacked an inora when I was six. It was easy"Damain tells his father. Bruce looks at his son, you feel the displeasure he had towards his son's actions.

But you blocked that out and look at Damain, you didn't know any of this about his grandfather being killed. You sat quietly as you where starting to understand Damain. Bruce calls Alfred to come and get you two, and take you back home. The three of you stand outside of the company building, you say sorry to Bruce, as Alfred pulls up to pick you two of. Bruce opens the door, you get in first with Damain following

"Alfred is take you home, no stops nothing, you are not to go anywhere, you will stay away from the bat computer and you will stay out of sight? Do you understand?"

Damain crosses his arms"I owe my grandfather a death"was all he said and shuts the door. Alfred drives off.

It was quiet in the car, you kept looking over Damain, you could feel his anger, his saddness, his pain. He wanted vengence badly for his grandfather, whom you could tell he was very close too and loved greatly. You wanted to find a way to comfort him, you knew those emotions he was feeling very well, due to your powers having used them in ways you do not want to remember. Alfred took you two home, Damain gets out of the car before you or Alfred could to anything, he angerly makes his way up the steps and into the manor. Alfred helps you get out, you just watch the way Damain went.

Damain goes to his room, and slams his door shut, that it echoed all through out the manor. After sometime you go to Damain's room, knock on the door. You didn't wait for him to say come in, you go anyway, and find him practicing with the katana.

"Damain."you call to him.

He hears you and gives you a look that could scare death, you regain yourself. You walk over to him"What? I am not in the mood for y-"

You hug him, tightly. He was stun by this"Damain...I'm so sorry about what happen to your grandfather. I know you're upset and filled with rage. As well hurt. I know what it's like, I would miss those I cared for greatly."you let him go, he saw smiling even though it looked like you wanted to cry. "I...when I was younger..."you look at your hands as they shake"Darkness was all I knew...it is a curse I can't stand. I knew the feeling of vengence, I felt it all my life before I came here...those I was forced to...I could feel it coming from them. Damain...please..."you grasp his hands"Don't...it's ok...I'll take it away."you close your eyes, Damain watches you when a glowing light catches his attention, he looks and sees it coming from your hand. He then saw as dark vains started to come on you, he felt as if you where sucking something from him. It was causing you pain, he could tell, but you kept it going.

He didn't know what you where doing, but felt it. As if the anger he was holding onto was being taken away. As you used your powers, you saw the images of Damain and his life, those with his family, you where in wonder at this. You saw how he was trained since he was little, it reminded you of yourself, you then find the soruce of his anger, the death of his grandfather. You gasp as you saw the scene. You then let go of him, opening your eyes, as gasp for air. You then fall out, Damain catches you just before you hit the floor, he picks you up. Placing you in his bed to rest. He looks at you. You still had the dark vains surrounding you.

He then noticed something you had in his hand. It was a yellow flower, you must have slipped in his grasp while you held his hand. He looks at it, then at you. He places the flower in your hair behind your ear.

"..."he just looks at you"...Darkness shall no longer be a concern to you, I will cut it down."he tells you as you rested. He picks up his katana"But first I must do my own."


	5. Chapter 5

The scene kept playing over and over in mind as you rested of pain of Damian's grandfather's death, till you couldn't take it anymore. You shoot up gasping for air in a cold sweat as you stumble out of bed, becoming tangled up in the covers as you try to fight them off. Your heart racing as you try to get untangled standing up only to fall, but you manage to get out. Once free, you waste no time and dart out of the room, your body was flight mode. The sameone it was three years ago. Hastly you make your way down stairs, tripping over the last step. That didn't stop you at all, you felt around the manor, as if blind, you where able to sense where to go.

Down in the Batcave, your cousin Dick Greyson also known as Nightwing a crime fighter like Batman, he was the very first Robin and sidekick of Batman. He was there to get his injuries fixed by Alfred which were inflected by Damian who went out on his own to take on Uub. Though Dick had stopped him from beating Uub any futher.

After Alfred had fixed him up, Batman chaised his son for his childish behavior. Dick was amaused by this, though not at the thought of Damian taking on his mantle of Robin, he watched as Batman and Damian now Robin left to follow their lead."Well, I'm going to go say hi to Violet. I'm sure her living here with the demon son is enough. Seeing me might give her ease."Dick tells Alfred as he makes his way upstairs.

"Oh, Miss Violet has become Damian's friend."Alfred inform him.

"Friend?"Dick stops looking at the butler"You're joking right?"

"I do not joke Master Dick. Violet has spent much time with the young master. Whom greatly enjoys her company."Alfred tells him.

Dick's eyes narrow"Her company?"

"Yes, it was Master Bruce's idea that she spend time with him, get to know him. I must say the young master has taken a fancy to her. Though I doubt the miss is aware of it. They do make the most wonderful pair"Alfred looks at Dick.

Dick's anger showed on his face, just the thought of the little demon boy liking his sweet cousin. He was starting to have a second thoughts of you living here now, as he made his way up out of the batcave to you.

Alfred stayed down in the cave to clean it up, only for Dick to come rushing back in a panic, which did starlted the butler a bit. He turns and looks at the young hero, who's face caused the butler himself to panic.

"Alfred, Violet isn't in her room, she' nowhere in the manor!"Dick alarms him, as he rushes over to the bat computer, he turns it on as he starts to look for the footage of you, Bruce had it surveillance installed due to powers and behavior. It was only for the first year, soon you didn't need it, but he had it anyway incased your powers went out of controll. Dick searches when he finds what he was looking for, his eyes widen when sees the footage of you and Damian, Alfred sees it as well. He knew what just happened. And what you sort of trance you where in right now"...Violet..."

It was now raining, using the emotions you had taken from Damian though you didn't take as much as you thought, but you had some. You made your to where felt you needed to go, flashes of the mind of Damian's grandfather came into your mind. It was hurting you inside, but you had to go. The rain soaked straight through you, your hair was over your face. Your eyes black, fully black. You where getting closer to where you needed to be.

With Batman and Robin, they had made it to an abandon stadium when Batman had gotten the call from Alfred about you. Batman was in panic as well but he hide it. Though Damian was able to see it, as well hear the conversation. He knew it was about you, as his father looked right at him.

"Keep your eyes out for her."Batman tells him, with that he and Damian go.

You inhaled and exhaled heavily, holding these emotions inside where starting to take their toll on you. Your body was starting to become effected by it, the black veins started to protude on you, your skin started to turn greyish. It was just to painfully, but you where not done.

You go into the abandon place, not away for eyes watching you. As you walked down the hall, a dark figure comes behind you, as they get ready to strike you, you felt their presence and turn around, and project onto them what you had been holding in. The engery went onto them, they where overcome by what you had inside you. The transfer was painful as well. They scream in pain, as you scream as well. Which caught others attention.

They make their way over to the sound. And come across you, they go to attack you but you do the samething, as you releashed energy, your apperence started to return back to normal.

"This is for Damian, all his pain!"you tell them through your teeth, falling onto one knee, exshauted from the transfer. You now had a headache. Never had you held so much inside you and transfered it to others. You slowly come to, as you look and see what you did. You gasp in horror, as you see the bodies under your feet. You eyes well up, flashes of other people's bodies flooded your mind. You never wanted to do this again.

You slowly step back, only to trip ove a motionless body. You scream as you get up and run, not sure where you had taken yourself. Your outbrust echoed through the this abandon place. As the other guards hurried to your location. It also echoed through to reaching the ears of Batman and Robin.

"Violet."Damian heard your screams as he fights off some of the guards from the League of Assiassins.

Back with you, you hurry and run out onto a what was an abandon field only to trip hard. Lighting crackled in the back, you look up as you gasp and cover your mouth. Clinging to the metal bars above hanging upside down where humaniod man-bats. You look back the way you ran, getting up you go back that way only for the guards to come out. You stop as they draw their weapons. They come at you, so you run the other way. Scared for your life, the guards where well trained as one throw something at your legs, which wrapped around it, causing you fall down. Just as one comes with their sword raised, they jump as they come to land their blow.

Another blade blocks their attack, as the owner aggressivly kicks them back away from you, they get infront of you with their sword drawn ready to defend you. You look and see Robin, but that wasn't Robin,you look closer and see it was Damian. Your eyes wide suprirsed by this.

"Damian?!"you call to him. He hears you, as he looks at you quickly then back to your attacker.

Before you could say anything, someone comes and scoops you up. You scream, as you start to hit them. Only to hear Batman's voice, you look and see him. You couldn't be more happy to see your dark Knight. You hug him tightly, he holds you protectivly, he calls for Robin. Only for man-bats to awaken and start to attack you three. Batman does his best to keep you safe as Robin follows him, with the man-bats attacking one of them knock you out of Batman's grasp. You hit the ground hard, one of the manbats comes and takes hold of you, you scream.

Batman and Robin see this, Robin takes quick action. In hot pursit he follows you, using his sword he throws it at the beast, hitting it. It screechs in pain, as it drops you. You scream as you fall to your death. Robin hurries to get to you, using the manbats, though you fall faster, he jumps off one and dives to you. You had your hand out, he could tell you where terrorifed, he falls faster to get to you. As Robin focused more on you, he did not pay attention to what was going on around him. That one of the manbats comes and knocks him away just as he reached out his hand for you and brushed up against your fingertips. The manbat tackles Robin. You scream for him, only for one of the guards there also tackle you. Once they had you, they covered your mouth as they landed on the ground, and made a break for it.

The guard ran with you, whatever they had used to cover your mouth, you inhaled and started to fall asleep. Everything went back. Only to be awaken by coldness you felt, you wake up slowly your eyes lids just a bit heavy.

You tired to remember what happened."Child, are you alright?"a soft female voice asked you.

You lazly look around to find a beauitful woman with smooth brown skin, sharp green eyes and lushes brown hair. Though she had injuries on her, she looked beauiful something out of a story. Her eyes though reminded you of Damian. She saw the look where giving her. She smiles at you softly. She repeats what she asked you earlier.

"...Y-yes"you tell her with a nod.

"That is good."she tells you with a faint soft smile.

You just kept looking at her, when it started to click the memories you saw from Damian."You're Damian's mother!"

She looks at you surprised that you knew of her son, as well her connection to him."So, you are my beloved's new ward."

"Mr. Bruce?"you question, she nods her head.

"Yes, my beloved. Bruce Wayne. I am Talia, mother of Damian. It is a pleasure to meet you, child."she introduces herself to you.

"My name is Violet."you tell her as you stand. You then rush over to her chains you see her in"I'm a friend of your son."you tell her as try to get the chains off her"Damian's been worried about you. I-I'll get you out of here."you tell her.

She smiles softly at your kindness, as you worked to try and free her. The door the prison you two where in opens, you turn around to find a man standing there he had a strong structure he wore armored ninja style clothing, with a black and orange back mask though with only one eyes hole. His presence was imitating, you froze in fear. He walks over to you and Talia, she saw the fear you had, with what little strength she had, she tells you get behind her. As she lays more infront of you to protect you. The man comes to a stop showing Talia footage of Damian taking out some of his men.

"So the rumors of you and the dark knights romance was true."the man tells Talia"Who is Batman?"he demands from her.

"I will not tell you."Talia tells him with feriocity in her eyes.

"I believe you"he tells her, he then looks at you. You grip onto Talia as small gasp escapes your lips, in a quick movement he grabs hold of you and pulls you to him.

"Leave her be Deathstroke!"Talia yells at him, she jerks forward only to be held back by her chains.

Deathstroke holds you by your hair in his hand, he pulls on it. He looks at you ignoring your pain."Apparently your son, Talia has grown an attachment. Apparently just like you, your son has a weak spot."he then throws you to her hard, you hit your gut. You hold it, you hold the tears back.

"They will come for you."Talia tells Deathstroke, who's back was now turned as he walked out the prison.

"I'm couting on it."he tells her, as the door shuts.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is all your fault!"Nightwing charges at Damian once he and father returned back to the batcave with Dr. Langstrom. NIghtwing towers over the boy, his frustration emiting from him. Everyone could feel it."You lost, you got her taken away. If it wasn't for your little vendetta, she would still be here safe! Now she's out there, God knows where. And you have the nerve to come back here wi-"

"Enough"Batman steps infront of Nightwing and his son"I know you're upset."he places a hand on his shoulder.

Nightwing shakes it off"Upset!? Upset doesn't even cover it. If you didn't bring that thing here!"he points to Damian"Violet was doing just fine, she was fine. Then he came along, you know how she reacts, you should have had her stay with me! At least she would have be-argh!"

Batman looks at his former sidekick, he understood well how upset he was over the lost of you. After all you had been through since the start of your life, you finally found a safe place to call home. And Dick wanted to make sure you had it and stayed safe even with their crimefighting. Bruce himself has seen the progress you had made the last three years being here. The place they both found you he couldn't imagine anyone growing up that way, yet you some how where able to retain the small bit of inoccence even if you where beaten and broken. To Dick he was your Dark Knight that came and saved you, you where his little princess. The bit of hope he had in this world. He worked so hard to help you through your transition. Bruce helped as well, though not as much Dick. You where his only family he had left to his name, even if you where his 1st cousin. Batman watches Nightwing, he looked down at your silver locket he had open, he had bought it for you, on your first birthday here with them. It was a very important gift to him as well you.

Batman was also torn up about losing you as well. He knew the risk of having Damian here with you. But he knew that Damian need some humanity and who better to help him learn then you. He took full responiblity for everything that happen to you. When he first learned of your powers knowing full well how your powers where, and what you could do with them. You never asked for them, your powers made you very valueable to pretty much anyone. Yet you still manged to hold some sort of peace, when he first had you here to his manor he was watching you for your powers but grew to care for you like a daughter.

Damian looks at his father and to Nightwing, he underestand they where both equally upset at the lost of you. Though his expression was not an outbrust like Nightwing nor the use of words his father used he could sense his anger through it. Behind Damian plaster expression boiled something much more, Deathstroke had taken his grandfather from him, someone whom he cared for deeply, and now he had you. For some reason how he felt about his grandfather, you where up there as well. He played if of you falling down, just as he was about to get you. He was taken away, he was able to read you how you felt. The fear you had as well the happiness of seeing him that was hiden behind your fear. But when he was tackled, it was all washed away. And when one of the guards took you into the shadows, he thought of what he said to you. That evening when you used your powers on him, it was not longer there anymore. His words ment nothing now. He didn't know where you had been taken, but he was going to find out some way.

With you, Deathstroke had taken you and Talia Damian's mother from the place he held you both. Putting a black sack over your head, he tied you up throwing you in the back of something taking off your cover over your face. It was dark, but you felt yourself moving. You where frighten, you didn't like places like this, spending most of your life in the dark. You wanted to go back home, you wanted your cousin to come and get you. Your heart was beating fast, Talia could hear it. It was wild.

She knew the fear you had, yet at the sametime you try to remain strong"Violet, come towards my voice."she calls to you.

You hear her calling to you, you look around for her as you feel around the place you where. Until you felt her. "I'm here child."she tells you calmly"Do not be frighten. Relax. Shhhhh..."she shooths you in a motherly way. Something you had never have heard before nor happen to you. Her shoothing started to calm you. To which you reacted, rest your head on her like a mother to a child who just wanted to feel safe and comfort. She was taken back by this, she had just meet you. And you attached yourself to her, as your head rested on her grew a bit heavier, as if you had never done this to your own mother. Yes you had Dick whom you had rested your head on him tenderly as well Bruce and Alfred. But you had never to a woman, a mother. It was different for you. Having been deinied this in your life. You rested yourself head on her. Talia, looks down at you in dark, she was use to her son's doing this though he stopped as he got older. You where different, from this she was able to deduce much from you. Though her arms where bound due to the chains, she would not mind placing her hand on your head for further comfort.

"You have choosen well my son"she says to herself in a whipser to where she only heard.

Deathstroke makes it to base, he has his men take hold of you and Talia. He brings you two out as he looks at you both. Talia moves slightly infront of you for protection. Deathstroke saw this, he turns to you, as he goes over towering over you."I've just learned some valueable information on you"he grabs you by your bounded hands. He looks at them, then at you. He just stroke fear in you."..."he lets you go, as he takes off one of his gloves. In a lighting fast move he had his hand around your throat.

"No!"Talia screams at him, as she tries to go to you, only to be held down, all she could do was watch.

You try to breathe, his grip on you was tight. You where starting to see him slightly blurry."..."Deathstroke, you then felt it, as you body started to respond, you scream at the pain of his negative emotions being absorbed into you. You started to kick him to make him stop. But it did not phase him, he just kept his grip on you. Your veins started to turn black as they purded from your skin, your skin started to much darker grey, and your eyes turned black. Talia watched in horror.

Your screams soon stopped, you couldn't take anymore and passout. Your body went limp. Deathstroke sees this, he lets you drop onto the floor. You didn't move at all, Deathstroke calmly puts his glove back on. "So, it's true."

"You monster!"Talia snarls at him"She is just a chi-"Deathstroke slaps her across the face hard, blood dribbled down from her mouth.

"Set them both up"he tells his men, as they take you and Talia away.

Damian and his father had found some information about the whereabouts of you and Talia. Though Damian now Robin took it upon himself to go after Deathstroke to get his mother and you back himseld as well end Deathstroke, he was able to find Deathstroke's base an oil rig off the United Kindom Coast. So Damian made his way there, he was able to take out a few of the guards as well loose some of them. Only to come to a stand off with Deathstroke who had his mother in his grasp. Both of them had a gun pointing to the other, having a standing off. Damian demanded his mother as well the whereabouts of you from Deathstroke. Deathstroke instead, aimed his gun at Robin and fired. Only for Talia to get out of Deathstroke's grasp and intercept the bullet meant from her son. Damian stood there frozen at his mother's actions. Though that did not stop Deathstroke, he started to shoot at the ninja boy, who ran.

With you, you wake up but hunch over from the pain inside you. You look at your hands, you had not changed back to your normal form, you had Deathstroke's emotions in you, and they where strong. You grab your sides in pain, as you scream, you needed to let it out. You kept screaming, as you just let out what you where holding in. The emotions where strong, you slam your hand, only for the emotions to emit to that spot where your hand was, as it started to burn through, the ground beneth you soon melted away, and you fall out.

You scream only hitting the ground hard. Opening you eyes, you find yourself what seem like a bridge a metal wired one. You stand up quickly only to fall from the pain you still felt. Tried to contain it, but it was just to much. You knew what would happen if you let it all out at once. And with no one else to be the receiver. What could you do, you did your best to hold it in, when you heard the sound of metal clashing against one another, you look over the edge and see it was Damian fighting against Deathstroke.

"D-Damian..."you barely say his name, you needed to get to him. As Deathstroke overpowered, with your weaken state you get up on your feet and hurry to his aid.

As Deathstroke and Damian exchanged blows with their blades and fist, Deathstroke taunts him about you. What he did to you, as well what he will do to you. Angering the young ninja, giving Deathstroke an adventage, he beats Damian back hard. As he does, he noticed you out of the corner of his eye, he quickly kicks the boy in his face. And then goes after you, you stumble as you ran. Trying to focus on both things at the sametime. Only to bump into Deathstroke, he grabs hold of you as he holds you over by your hair. Calling to Damian, who looks up at you dangling over the railing. His eyes widen, then shift to anger.

"Well..boy?"Deathstroke then holds his blade up to your throat.

Damian growls as he hurries and gets up to you, he goes and ingages Deathstroke, tried his best to block the angered boy. Damian came at him one strike after the other. Deathstroke felt the fury from the boy even if he his moves flowed. You yourself grip onto Deathstroke's hand with your own, so you would not fall as well the pain you felt. But the pain you felt inside was much more, as Damian saw you hold it in. He goes and kicks Deathstroke who lets you go, you fall down, Damian goes after you, jumping down to get you. This time, he catches you in his arms, and turns his back to the ground, becoming your cusion, as he took the impact. He looks at you, you where stiill in pain, but you where safe for now. You slowly look at him, and give him a happly yet in pain smile.

"N-ninja boy..."you faintly smile at him, but grip him as from the pain. Damian gets up with you carefully, he looks over you there where a few marks on you. Your breathing was starting to become hard,he could tell, you lost your balance. But he catches you, he brings you back up looking at you. You look back at him straight into his eyes, that was hidden behind the damino mask, for the first time Damian gives you a small smile. A warm jubliant smile. Through your pain, you return it, though your's was more. He takes hold of your hands. Only for blood to be spattlered onto his face, though it wasn't his, his looks on to you, in horror.

"Argh..."your eyes shot wide open, as you felt your warm blood ooze out of your now fresh wound, your eyes look down at the blade that was exited out of your chest, right where your heart was. Deathstroke was behind you, as he pushes his blade more, all the pain you where feeling from him emotions, went away as you turned back to normal. Damian felt your hands fall from his, you go limp. With his strenght Deathstroke yanks you back with you still on his blade, he looks at you, your eyes still open. He looks at the ninja.

"They say love hurts...appertently it's true."Deathstroke says coldly to him, as he unstealths you from his sword flinging you off of it. Over the railing, your body falls down into the now flooding base, as you hit the water and sink.

Damian watches in distraught as you sink, he grips the handle of his blade as he lunges to Deathstroke a whirlwind untold fury. Deathstroke was able to match him, Damian did not bother about the injuries he was reciving, he could care less. Compared to one he had felt when his grandfather had died, and now with you. As he fought the man, he was able to out smart him. Bringing him to his feet, Damian was ready to strike but choose against it. As the base started to fall apart, he sees his parents coming, they see their son and meet up with him. But he goes and dives into the your watery grave. He swam down, holding his breath it didn't matter how long he was under for, he looks around for you, he knew the spot you were tossed in like trash. If he could he would call your name, to hear him, but he had to use his eyes. Though it had only a been sometime that he had spent with you, the impression where left in his mind.

He noticed a shark swimming towards something, he realized it was you. He knew what was on the sharks mind, as he sped up with his sword drawn, just as shark had its' mouth open to take you, he accucry throws his blade at it stabbing it on his side, killing it. He goes for you, and grabs hold of you, tucking you close to him, he takes his sword back, and swam back to his parents.

Talia and Batman wait for their son. Talia looks around frantic for any sign of her son, Damian comes up for air. Relifed at the sight of her, Batman sees your unmoving body in his son's arms. He waste no time helping him with you.

"..."Damian lets his father hold you, but takes you back from him, and follows his mother. With Batman entering the escape pod, Talia takes off. Damian with the help of Batman apply pressure onto your wound. Damian started to give you CPR to revive you. But you did not respond at all.

Batman watched in despair as his son did his best to help you. But with the amount of blood you had lost and being underwater. Batman knew there was no way you would survive, he could only imagine how Dick would take the news.

Batman did the only thing he could think of, placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. Who stopped and looked at his father, his eyes told Batman the upseting pain he felt. He was angry, upset and grief-strunken. Damian looks back at you, Talia looks at her son. She understood his emotions greatly.

Though she had little time with you, Talia felt a connection with you. With the help of Nightwing who was able to save them, after they had came to the surface. Talia looks over at Batman who reads her signals.

Talia stands up, once the escape pod had come a stop. She looks at her son as he sat over your body. She walks over to you, Damian looks up at his mother, he was fighting back everything he felt inside. She reaches into her breast part of her suit, and take out a tube filled with some sort of green substance.

Damian sees this, his eyes widen. He knew what it was. Talia smiles at her"..."placing it in his hand, Damian waste no time, as he uncaps it and pours it into your mouth. Everyone just waited. Damian stayed over you, waiting. He waited and waited, when your eyes shot open, as you scream in agony from the side effects what was given to you. You lashed out if not for Damian who held you down, you slowly started to come to.

Your vision became focused as you looked on, and see Damian. You give him a weak smile"D-Damian."you mange to say his name.

He just looked at you, never letting his eyes leave. You turn and see Batman, you smile at him, he gives you one back. You then close your eyes.

"...Thank you, mother"Damian tells her.

"...That's not going to be enough is it?"Batman asks Talia.

Talia remained quiet giving the Dark Knight the anwser. Batman looks at you, knowing full well what was to happen. Damian knew as well, as he grips onto your hand.

You finally come to and wake up, for some reason you felt much more refreashed all the pain you felt seemed to be cleased from you. You sit up slowly, holding your head. As you look around, noticing you where not in your room.

"..."you became stratled at your surroundings, this was not room at all. But you heard a familier sound, you to find...

Over at the Manor, it was quiet with the four males. Dick was told about what happend to you, and where you where taken. He didn't like it as it was the only way. He felt like he failed you, all that happened to you. He sat in the chair in the one of the studies that had the piano you played, he looks down at your locket. This was the room where you both took the picture it was for Christmas. Dick sighs to himself, though he didn't like the choice, he knew it was best for you. He looks up out towards your green house garden, then back at the locket.

Alfred was in the kitchen, making chocolate chip cookies, something you had loved to make. He had good memories of you in here. He would miss your assistance now that you where gone.

Bruce was looking in the gym, where you had started to your training, he would help you a great deal. Until you showed him you could do it yourself. Now you where not in here, there was no need for him to help you in here. He remember you asking him to teach you, a few times he would watch you pratice ballet, he even hired you a teacher. Your first recitall, he was there. Now you weren't.

In the green house, Damian just looked at your flowers, you had done a lot in here. The birds still chirpped as they went about their merry way. Damian had a few times watched you in here, you seem so peaceful in. He stops and see the same yellow flower you had given him. He plucks it as he looks at it. He saw your smile in it. He looks at it with deep affection, until he realized someone was in here, he turns and sees Dick.

Damian regains himself"Yes"he asks, your cousin.

Dick looks at him, he walks over to him. As he opens his fist, holding your locket in it. Much to Damian's surprised, Damian looks at him, Dick gives him a warm smile. He gestures for Damian to take it, which he does.

"...You knew flowers where always her favorite. She always found beauty in them no matter what kind."Dick starts to tell Damian about you.

"Yes, I know"Damian tells him"But, please go on."

Dick smiles to himself he then gives Damian a half smile look"..."

Back with you"Richie?"you look at your little Robin in its' silver cage. You take him out as he hops onto your shoulder you smile at him, when you look down and see your are not wearing your normal clothes. It was much more exquisite, it was a long chinses kimono, something a of higer rank would wear. Yours though was a beauitful deep rich purple with golden petals emborded into it. As well gold trimmings on the end. You stand up and look at yourself, when you realized the room you where in was also of anicent Chinese with a mix Japanese style. Your room was bigger then the one at the manor. It was fit for a Empress or someone. You find a mirror and look at yourself, you where dressed just as suck with golden hair piece. As you touched, someone came into you room. You turn and see it was Talia. She dressed in a lovely chinese dress, though her's much more formal and tighter, she looked like a goddess.

She smiles at you warmly, you smile at her and go over to her. "Talia, you're alright."you tell her happy to see her well.

"As you too child"she smiles back at you, you look around, then back at her.

"What about Damian?! Is he alright"you asks her worried.

"He is well, with his father"she tells you.

You relax hearing that"Good, so Mr. Bruce is here too?"

She didn't say anything, but you where able to read it"...Child"she puts her hands on your shoulder"...Come with me"she tells"There is much I must tell you."she guides you out of your room.

She explained everything to you, from your capture, Damian coming to free you and your death. As well how you where brought back to life, and why you where here. It was Damian's wish as he knew the amount he had from the Lazarus Pit, so you had to be given to his mother so she could take you and heal you the right way. Also, Damian felt you would be best protected away from those whom would hurt you. Away from the darkness he told his mother, Bruce had also agreed to it as well. Your cousin was well infromed. Talia told you, that you would be staying here with her.

You where in shock from all you heard, as you both sit outside over looking those training. She watched as you took in everything, you wished you had a say in this, sadden by this news. Talia comforts you, just as she touches you. You bring your head up, with tears in your eyes but a smile on your face. You look at her.

"My beloved ninja boy is always trying to protect me..."you tell her, the wind gently blows your hair.

Talia was amazed at how you handled this. She smiles to herself. When she felt you resting your head on her, she looks down at you, she tenderly motherly hug. Something you had always wanted all your life, you hug her back as mother does a child.

You look up at her, as she looks down at you tenderly, brushing your hair back. She then looks over at those training, you do the same. She brings you infront of her, with her hands on shoulder, you look at Richie, you knew Damian had his mother bring him back with you. As you smile at the little Robin, as it perched firmly on your shoulder.  
>End.<p> 


End file.
